Resurrection
by chaospayne
Summary: After NRftW Bobby makes a call to try to save Dean from Hell.
1. Aftermath

**AN: Set at the end of No Rest for the Wicked. **

**We are rated M for language and later chapters.**

Sam couldn't believe Dean was gone. These past two years he had fought so hard to keep Dean alive and now just gone. He sat on the floor in the destroyed living room cradling Dean's rapidly cooling body thinking he was all alone now.

Bobby saw the look on Sam's face and knew he had to keep the boy from doing something stupid like Dean had done to save Sam a year ago.

"Come on Sam we gotta go" Bobby said as gently as he could.

Sam looked blankly at him for a minute before struggling to his feet with Dean's body in his arms. Bobby led the broken young man out to the impala outside and opened the door. Sam carefully placed Dean's body on the backseat and slid into the front seat next to Bobby.

"Sam?" Bobby asked

No reply.

He didn't really expect to get one at this stage he just started the car and drove to a motel near the airport. He ensconced Sam and the body into the room and stepped outside. On the surface he looked calm but inside his heart was breaking. Dean and Sam were the closest thing he had to children. He couldn't bare the thought of Dean burning in hell and Sam breaking into a million little pieces. Sam was more like John Winchester than he knew and this death could be enough to drive him over the edge into obsession like his father before him.

Bobby flipped open his phone and made a call he swore he'd never make.

Booby slipped back into the room to find Sam standing where Bobby had left him.

"Sam I need to get some supplies. Will you be OK here on your own for a bit?"

Sam regarded Bobby with blank eyes. Bobby took Sam and led him, unresisting, to the other bed. Sam lay on the bed and closed his eyes he never thought anything could hurt as bad a loosing Jess but this… this was so much worse. Dean, he was the invincible one, he had cheated death so many times and now he was gone. Not just dead like Jess who Sam could imagine in a better place but in hell. Screaming, burning, and dying over and over again until there was nothing left of his brother just another Demon.

Bobby regarded him knowing there was nothing he could do for him at the moment but there just might be hope for all of them yet.

Bobby returned, with supplies, to find Sam sleeping restlessly muttering about burning. Bobby got down to business setting up and had just finished when a knock came on the door.

The woman standing outside was about Dean's age a little taller than average height with dark hair that was pulled back in an elegant twist. She smiled at Bobby as she entered the room but it fell away as she surveyed the scene. One bed covered with Dean's torn up body and the other with Sam covered in blood and experiencing night terrors.

She set her bag on the floor and approached Sam's tossing form.

"Wait!" Bobby exclaimed.

She speared him with a withering look and continued on to Sam. She touched his forehead and immediately he calmed into a peaceful sleep. Sam had been having nightmares about Dean, Jess and his dad. Jess' hair was burning and as she cried the tears caught fire. As he reached out to try to save her she was pulled farther away from him. Dean was caught in a net with his insides being pulled out by Lillth and John was pinned to a wall and a demon was skinning him alive. The nightmare seemed to flow away from him as he heard a voice say "Peace my friend all is well". Sam sunk into a well of calm and felt himself drifting on an ocean with soft wind in his hair and the sun on his face. He hadn't slept like this since Jess died.

She turned to regard Dean rubbed her hands over her face and asked "Bobby, what have you gotten me into?"


	2. Worlds Collide

Worlds collide

Worlds collide

When Abigail was 18 she spent the summer semester working at Singer Salvage with Bobby. She wanted extra cash to supplement what her parents had saved to put her thru university. In Newfoundland jobs were scarce since the cod fishery had been closed by the federal government. A teenager couldn't really compete in a job market where former fish plant accounting staff were willing to work minimum wage cashier jobs. So when Bobby said he needed a hand getting the office in order she jumped at the offer. Spending the summer in a warmer climate, easy office job, extra cash and time with Uncle Bobby what more could a girl ask for?

A mop, apparently. Bobby had been neglecting the house for quite some time and it showed. There were stacks of books everywhere; dust covering every surface, there was more grease in the kitchen than in a fast food joint and the office. It looked like the filing cabinet had exploded. She was afraid to look in the bathroom.

After making a survey of the damage, she turned to Bobby and said "I want twelve dollars an hour and you had better clean that bathroom before I even step a foot in that direction."

Bobby had the good sense to look chagrined. He was quickly realizing that beneath the sweet exterior the girl had a steel backbone.

"You know you're just like your mom." He said as he walked away to find the cleaning supplies.

After spending the first week scrubbing the house from top to bottom, while creatively cursing Bobby, Abigail settled into the mind numbingly boring job of creating order from the chaos that was Bobby's office. She managed to get Bobby to get rid of the receipts from the 60's and was working on clearing out the 70's. She kept having to remind him that the IRS could only go back 7 years if they did an audit. He tended to look dubious when she mentioned this fact.

Sometimes when overwhelmed by the shear mass of paper Abigail would head out to the yard and help Bobby strip parts for resale. It was on one of those afternoons she first laid eyes on the Winchester men. Abigail was under an old Ford pickup taking bolts out of the base pan when she heard the roar of a muscle car engine. Given the nature of the salvage business it wasn't an unusual sound so she kept on working. She heard car doors slam and a chorus of "Hey Bobby" issued from her left. She dropped the last nut into the bucket and slid out from under the pickup holding the base pan.

Three very startled sets of eyes regarded her, clear brown, soft hazel and sharp green. Family, she thought. The owner of the clear brown was the father, quickly introduced as John. The soft hazel belonged to Sammy a gangly 13 and the sharp green eyes were Dean's 16 and, by the way he stood, full of himself she noted. She smiled at them before turning to Bobby and gesturing to the base pan.

"Bobby I know we promised this one to Mike for his truck but I think this is worse than the one he took off yesterday." Abigail stated as she pointed to the spots where rust had eaten thru the metal.

"Call him anyway he'll take the news better from you."

"Sure no problem," She smiled and turned to the Winchesters "Will you gentlemen be staying for supper tonight?"

"Is Bobby cooking?" Sam asked.

"Good Lord no" Abby looked appalled at the thought.

Both boys looking in askance to their father who replied straight faced, "Well as long as Bobby's not cooking."

Abby laughed "See Bobby I told you. Your cooking is God awful."

Bobby sighed and pointed to the house and said "Go on, and call Mike about that damn base pan before he calls again."

"Aye, aye Cap'n'", She saluted and sauntered away shooting a mischievous grin at John, Sam and Dean.

"What's up John?" Bobby asked, "Not that's not great to see you and the boys but it is strange to have you drop in out of the blue like this."

"Well we ran into something we've never encountered before and we were hoping you might have some information on how to kill it." John replied as he flipped open his journal to a sketch.

Bobby took the book and studied it. "I'm not sure I've seen this before either. I'll take a look in the books. Sam, Dean run up to the house and show Abby the sketch. Damn girl reorganized my books and now I can't find anything."

At 13 Sam's hormones had gone into overdrive in the past year he had shot up 6 inches, all his baby fat had fallen away and he could think about were girls. When he saw those long legs sticking out from in under the truck his dirty little mind had kicked into overdrive thinking about what would emerge from beneath the truck. He wasn't disappointed. She was above average height, 5'8" he'd guess. With black hair that was shot thru with red in the sun. Her eyes were the color of good chocolate, her skin looked like cream. At first she had been wearing one of Bobby's old shop coats but as she walked away she stripped it off to reveal the body of Jayne Mansfield, the 50's movie star. He was dying to get close to her any excuse would do even if it was to find out how to kill that thing in the forest.

Sam poked Dean and told him to come on. Dean hadn't been paying attention to the exchange between his dad and Bobby. He was still looking in the direction the Abigail had gone. Despite her fantastic ass, there was something odd about her that Dean just couldn't place. Maybe it was the accent, it sounded vaguely British but not quite. Maybe it was the fact she'd been working on one of Bobby's old wrecks. Or maybe it was the fact she made Bobby look happy, that wasn't something Dean was used to seeing.

Both boys were amazed at the transformation inside the house. Gone were the precarious stacks of books that looked ready to topple at a sneeze. Dust bunnies no longer frolicked on the floor, and the kitchen didn't look like in the inside of a bad fast food joint. The office, where the found Abigail, looked remarkably clean years of invoices were neatly stacked and labeled by year. The top of the desk was actually clean with room enough to house the phone, calculator and notepad.

Abigail smiled up at Sam and Dean as they entered the office. She said goodbye to her customer and hung up before addressing them.

"Hey guys what can I do for you?"

Oh so many things Sam thought as he gazed down the V of her tank top. He managed to pull his eyes up to her face but not before he was caught. She gave him a small shake of the head and a look that said do it again and I'll break something. Dean had also caught Sam's gaze and smacked him up the side of the head and grabbed John's journal and passed it to Abby.

"Do you think you could find one of Bobby's books that might have information on this?" Dean asked politely making an effort not to look at her remarkable cleavage.

Abby looked at the sketches one was of a man with antlers growing out of his head and the other showed a man with a stag head. "I don't think Bobby has any books about this guy but I'll take a look. What do you need to know?"

"Umm… I guess who or what it is, what it does and how to kill it." Sam replied

"I'll see what I can find after supper. I need to get things started, if you'll excuse me?" Abigail stated as she stood up to leave the office.

As Dean watched her leave he was struck by the feeling that she knew something about the guy with the horns. He left the office to tell his father his suspicions. He found his dad working on the Impala in the yard. When Dean told John about his gut reaction to Abby's attitude and the way she had gazed, almost longingly, at the sketch John nodded and told Dean he'd take care of it.


	3. In the kitchen

**AN: This scene started out very different but during the writing I watched PS I Love You which led to what you are about to read. Be warned we are stepping into more adult themes.**

John found Abby in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a moment taking in the sight of sparkling clean appliances, a sink that wasn't full of grimy pots and fresh flowers in the window. It had been a long time since he'd watched a woman work in the kitchen. He had to admit she was something to behold. Her long dark hair was caught up in a hasty knot that spilled inky tendrils that caressed the back of her neck. She was wearing a tank top and jeans that showed her generous curves to perfection. She floated effortlessly thru the kitchen cleaning dishes while chopping vegetables and tending three different pots on the stove. The most he could do was fry a steak and boil water at the same time. He shook off the feelings he wasn't ready to name as pushed himself off the doorframe and closed the door behind him.

"I wondered if you were going to come in or just watch from the porch door." Abby stated without looking up from her chopping.

John chuckled softly. She didn't miss much he thought. "Can I help at all? I'm not much of a cook but I used to help my wife."

Abby smiled at John but she wasn't fooled by the lazy way he leaned against the table or his self-deprecating laugh. He was a hard man, someone who could dispatch her without a second thought or a moments regrets. He radiated strength and need. The need to kill the thing that destroyed his life was surely there but there were other desires there as well, just below the surface. He wanted a home to come back too; a safe place. He was also a man and he needed a woman. She could feel those warring desires when he looked at her. Shaken she handed him lettuce and a bowl.

"You can make a Cesar salad to go along with the lasagna. I think even the most amateur chef can handle that." She said hoping she sounded lighthearted

"I'll do my best not to disappoint" he smiled but he noted the slight tremor in her voice.

She watched him for a moment. The knife looked at home in his large hand as he chopped the lettuce. She shivered at the thought of those hands on her whether it was from fear or desire she wasn't sure. She moved behind him, to get back to stove, as she did she caught the scent of him. It was heavenly, a little soap, the slightly crisp smell of his aftershave and a musky smell that was all male and all John. She took a moment to savor it. She knew she was courting danger here but she just couldn't seem to stop herself. He was just too enticing.

John wanted to ask her about the creature from the sketch but knew he couldn't appear too eager as it could spook her. And for reasons he couldn't name just yet he wanted to be near her. So he occupied himself with making the salad and watching her cook. After he put the lettuce in the bowl he was at loss for what to do next.

"The croutons are in the pantry, the dressing is in the fridge along with the bacon bits" She supplied without being asked.

"Umm thanks."

John assembled the rest of the salad less the dressing since Abby was just putting the lasagna together and he vaguely remembered they took a while to cook. Trying to buy more time so she would be more likely to talk he busied himself drying the dishes Abby had let drain in the sink. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the slightly stiff way he moved, others might not have noticed it but she wasn't most people. She put the lasagna in the oven and wondered if and how she should approach healing him. He was just as likely to thank her as he was to kill her but she couldn't really let him suffer it went against her nature.

She sighed and took the remaining pots to the sink. She washed quietly as John dried. Finally she spoke, "What broke your ribs?"

"How did you know that?" John asked warily.

"You're moving stiffly, not taking any deep breaths and favoring your right side. Now if you'd stop eyeing the kitchen knives I'll take a look at it." She stated tartly.

"Oh you think you can help." He shot back caustically.

"Oh I'm sure I can. Now sit down and let me look." She demanded.

John pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sank onto it. Pulled up the edge of his shirt but winced at the pain it caused. Abby leaned over him and pulled it off. Her breath caught at the slight of him. He was a remarkable sight to behold with a wide muscular chest and arms and a tight flat stomach. The perfection was, however, marred by large bruises running up his right side.

Abby knelt to get a better look at the injury. Her breath brushed against the skin of John's stomach making the muscles flutter. The scent of her was driving him crazy it was sweet and clean, like clover and fresh cut grass. Erotic images came unbidden as he looked down at her. He pictured her slipping lower and taking him into her soft hands and then into her warm mouth. He clenched his hands into fists to keep himself from stroking her hair and cupping her head to pull her closer. The images shattered as she probed his broken ribs and his fists clenched from pain rather than lust.

Abbey hadn't meant to press on his ribs so hard but she was distracted by John's closeness. She had felt men's reactions to her before, the quicken breath, the rapid heartbeat, the dilated pupils, the flushed skin. What she wasn't expecting was her reaction to this knowledge. She had admitted to herself that she was attracted to the big hunter but to find herself aroused by the fact that he wanted her was completely unexpected. He was dangerous in the extreme like one of the great cats he could purr one moment and slash her open the next. Perhaps that was the appeal, the knowledge that she could make him purr not claw.

"Abby" John's voice was breathless.

He groaned deep in his throat when she tipped her head up and looked at him. Her eyes were dark with a need. He knew if he looked in the mirror he would see that same desire in his eyes. He released the death grip he had on the arm of the chair and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She turned into the caress causing his thumb to brush across her lips. They were far softer than he had even imagined. He cupped her head and pulled her up to meet his lips.

Oh God the taste of him she thought as his lips brushed hers. She knew she was in trouble here, in way over her head but she couldn't stop herself from enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. She pressed her hands into his thighs and felt the muscles flex beneath her fingers. John slanted his mouth over hers and teased her lips with a soft slide of his tongue. She gasped at the erotic feel of it he used her surprise to dip into her mouth.

John was enthralled with the taste of her. She tasted of berries sweet and tangy he couldn't get enough. He pulled her up into his lap and held her there with a hand on the curve of her hip. He wanted to feel her skin under his hands, he wanted to taste every part of her, bury himself deep into her over and over until the world was gone and there were only the sounds that lovers make. He wanted to feel her tense as she found release and wanted to find it in her. Her hands fisted into his hair her mouth becoming demanding on his. He groaned into her mouth as she shifted on his lap to sit astride him.

Abby gasped when John grabbed her waist and pulled her tight against him. She could feel the hard length of him pressed against her. Her breath came in short gasps as his lips left hers and traveled to her ear nipping and licking the skin in between. She felt his thumbs slide under the hem of her tank top and it sent ripples of heat along her skin as he caressed her flesh.

Soft, so soft was all he could think as he nuzzled her neck and ran his hands along her sides pulling her shirt along with it. His hands encountered the satin edge of her bra. She stilled on his lap her forearms resting on his shoulders. He looked into her face and realized he was too old to do, this especially with her. She was only a couple of years older than Dean.

"I can't do this." He stated matter of factly as he stood lifting her out of his lap.

He backed away a couple of steps and looked at Abby. She stood there looking slightly dazed. Her hair had come loose and spilled around her shoulders. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. She looked incredibly appealing and it was all he could do not to take her into his arms and kiss her until they were both senseless.

"John?" There were so many questions in her voice.

He held up his hand to stop her and left. He ran. He ran from her, from the feelings she created in him. He needed to get away. Hunt something, get back to what mattered.


	4. Dinner

**AN: I'd like to thank my friend Corrode for her assistance as as editor with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. Remember reviews are always welcome.**

Dean had just finished changing the spark plugs on the impala when his dad came tearing out of the house.

"Dean I need you and Sam to stay with Bobby tonight. I need to gather more intel on the thing we saw." John removed Sam and Dean's bags from the trunk of the car, setting them down in the dust of the driveway; he turned and stared hard at his eldest.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to go alone? I could help." Dean supplied eagerly. He hated being left behind to baby sit Sammy. He was getting older now and he wanted to be there to back his dad up; especially if something hairy was about to go down.

"Dean." John's voice was a warning. Dean knew that tone meant arguing wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Sorry sir." Dean replied with eyes downcast. He wished his dad trusted him more; it was so hard to sit here doing nothing, when he knew he could help. Dean scuffed his feet in the dust trying not to look petulant. The importance of watching over his brother had been ingrained into him for so and he did love the little doofus, no matter how many times Sammy got on his nerves. But he craved the acknowledgment of his father also, and every time he thought he'd gained a foothold, he was left behind again.

John felt a moment's sympathy for the boy and offered. "Since Bobby will be here to look after Sam why don't you head to town and blow off some steam."

"OK dad." Dean replied with what he hoped was a sincere smile. But there was something much more interesting at Bobby's, and Dean's gut told him the answer lay with the girl. It was after questioning her that his dad was ready to race off and Dean intended to see what it was she had said.

The impala rocketed out of the yard in a spray of gravel, chrome glinting in the late afternoon sun, man Dean loved that car. Dean cleaned his hands and headed to the kitchen. He stepped quietly closer, listening for sounds of Abby's presence, wondering exactly what he could say to get her to tell him anything. He was new to the whole women /man thing and still slightly unsure, but with Sam's awkward advances you'd never guess Dean had any doubts at all. Dean stopped just inside the doorway the shafts of light glinted off the highlights in Abby's hair, her shoulders and neck curved in, she looked so small. When it became obvious that she was crying, with her head buried in her hands, all his thoughts of interrogation fled. She looked up at Dean as he entered the room, hastily wiping her eyes and pulling her hair back into a pony tail.

"You OK?" Dean asked, carefully taking the seat opposite Abby.

"Been better." She smiled weakly.

"Dad did a number on you didn't he?" Dean questioned, hip propped on the table in imitation of a stance he'd seen his father take many times, trying to look unperturbed. He knew his dad could be harsh and would use whatever means necessary to get the info he needed. But she had obviously been pushed too far, now wasn't the time to assert control.

"Yeah I guess he did." Abby sighed.

"I'm sorry he was rough on you. He's a bit…." Dean paused searching for the right word.

"Passionate" Abby supplied, fully intending the double meaning. John Winchester could defiantly be passionate, letting him kiss her had been a mistake. From now on she would have to keep her guard up around the man.

"Yeah, that's it. But he's really one of the good guys. He does all this to save people." Dean explained. She could see all the love and special regard shinning from Dean's eyes as he tried to explain, he really loved his dad and thought he was doing the right thing.

Abby smiled. The boy obviously worshiped his father, they seemed like a tight family, she suddenly felt a little homesick herself. She was about to say something else when the timer on the oven went off.

"It looks like the lasagna is done. Would you help me set the table while it cools?" Abby asked while heading to the oven. "I didn't move anything around in here just cleaned."

Dean found the cutlery and placemats in the usual places and set to work. He and Abby moved silently around the kitchen setting up for supper. It was strange for Dean they had that easy give and take with no awkward moments, no missteps that led to dropped dishes or spilt food. It was as if they had been doing this little kitchen dance for years. It was somewhat bemusing for him, to find comfort in such a mundane task, and strange the way she made him feel, as if everything would always be okay. Was that what it felt like to be around a woman, to share in the common things like dinners, and laundry? In fact he'd become so lost in his feelings that he was surprised to see Abby was still upset. He may have been young but the man in Dean instinctually knew what to do. Pulling her into his arms he was surprised at how much he wanted to comfort her as just her presence had been doing for him.

Abby was more than a little shocked to find herself in the arms of a second Winchester man in the space of less than an hour but this was different. Like his father Dean radiated strength but the need that defined John wasn't there. Dean offered comfort. He was the protector and the peacemaker. Abby leaned her head on his chest and took the support that was offered.

As Dean held Abby he felt the aches and pains of the past couple of days fade. But another part of him was awakened by her closeness, something that wasn't about the need to protect her. A rush in his veins sent desire to areas he knew all too well. How could he want to shelter her so badly while at the same time imagining pushing her body against the newly set table, and taking what he craved. He was trying so hard to ignore the way his body was feeling that he completely missed Bobby's approaching footsteps. The curve of her breasts pressed against his chest, the feel of her hand on the back of his neck, and the way they fit together so well. The sweet smell of her like the air after it rained.

Bobby surveyed the scene in the kitchen. Standing in the middle of his kitchen wrapped in an embrace were his God-daughter and a boy who felt like his own son. And they stood a little too intimately for his liking. Hell, he'd known them both since they were small, in Abby's case almost her whole life. He cleared his throat, fixedly staring at the boy and hoping he didn't look too frightful. Dean jumped and his face turned a bright shade of red, just the idea that he'd been able walk up without notice made it obvious how absorbed in Abigail Dean had been. Bobby took in the red eyes and tear streaked face but he also noticed something that Dean, in his youth and inexperience had missed, Abby had been well kissed none to long ago. He wondered if he was going to have to have a talk with that boy. Comforting a gal was one thing but kissing the stuffing out of her when she was obviously in a vulnerable state was quite another.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Bobby asked in a tone that was half warning and half amused.

"Not at all, dinner's ready." She replied nonplussed. "Dean why don't you get Sam and Bobby go get washed up I'm not washing greasy hand prints off the glasses again."

Supper turned out to be an interesting affair. Sam swooped in to sit next to Abby leaving Dean to sit at the far end opposite to Bobby. Dean had a hard time looking Bobby in the eye and Sam had a hard time not staring at Abby. Over dinner Sam tried to impress Abby with tales of his feats of daring while Dean poked fun and told stories of Sam's less than graceful exploits. Abby laughed and Dean got kicked under the table. Then to make matters more embarrassing for the boys Bobby told tales about both of them.

"Not fair" Dean protested after a particularly funny tale about Dean trying to drive when he was 11. "How come we're not getting stories about Abby?"

"He knows better. I cook the meals remember? He likes not having burnt eggs and toast for breakfast so he'll keep the stories to himself." Abby said while pointing her fork at Bobby.

"I can cook my own breakfast girl." Bobby growled

"We know you can but do you really _want_ to?" Sam asked.

"Hey whose side are you on? Don't you want to hear embarrassing stories about Abby?" Dean leaned in raising a brow. Sam seemed to get the hint.

"Yes, of course, I just didn't think girls did embarrassing things,'' the funny part about this statement was the blush that followed, revealing just how sincere Sam was being, Dean rolled his eyes.

"They're not aliens Sammy, '' Dean replied earning him a deeper blush from Sam. Dean gave himself a mental high-five his brother was just too easy sometimes. He turned toward Abby and she shook her head at his antics, it made him feel like a child, so Dean's triumph was short lived until she announced, perhaps to cool the tension.

"Alright I surrender I know what you're going to tell them anyway." Abby held up her hands and left the table to get dessert.

"Well now it's no fun." Bobby complained and then proceeded to tell them, when both boys insisted, anyway. "When Abby was about five she developed a dislike for clothes. Her mother couldn't keep her dressed at all. So she gave up trying, it was summer and the yard was fenced so no one would see. Well on one hot afternoon Abby fell asleep on the grass and got sunburn on her…."

"Her what!?" Both boys asked.

"My butt." Abby supplied red-faced returning to the table with a bowl of fresh strawberries and cream.

"Needless to say it cured the no clothes faze." Bobby finished.

"You're one to talk about no clothes. Mom still has the picture of when you hung a moon at her when we were swimming."

"Ahhhh, mental picture" Sam cried as he clamped his hands over his eyes.

"Maybe I should tell them about the time dad got you drunk." Abby threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Or about the still you and dad had behind the shed or about the squid or…"

"Enough!" Bobby yelled clamping a hand over her mouth.

Abby laughed and spooned strawberries into a bowl adding a thick dollop of whipped cream before handing it to Bobby. Abby filled bowls for Sam, Dean and herself before settling down to eat.

"I honestly can't remember the last time I had such a good meal." Sam offered wholeheartedly as he finished his second helping of strawberries, he looked at Abby doing that puppy dog thing with his eyes Dean wished he would hurry up and grow out of, it'd been getting Sammy his way entirely too often. Even Dean had been suckered by it a few times throughout the years, and it always got Sammy results.

"Yeah Abby that was awesome." Dean seconded, trying to outdo Sam with one of his most dazzling smiles.

Abby smiled warmly at Dean and rested her hand on Sam's shoulder for a moment. "Thanks. Now, who wants to help me clean up?"

"I'll do it" Sam answered before Abby even finished speaking.

Bobby smothered a laugh and Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's less than subtle attempt at being alone with Abby, he knew how much Sammy hated doing the dishes, he must really have it bad for this chick. Not that Dean could blame him.

"Actually Abby since you cooked I think both boys should clean up. I need your help with something." Bobby said taking the plates she had collected and handing them to Dean.

"Well who can argue with logic like that? Have fun boys" Abby sang over her shoulder as she left the room with Bobby, it was hard not to laugh at the boys twin expressions of horror as she exited.


	5. Confrontation

"What do you need Bobby?" Abby asked when they reached the den.

"I need to know what you told John Winchester to make him run out of here like the hounds of hell were nipping at his boots."

"I didn't tell him anything. He mostly chopped salad" Abby replied looking slightly confused, had he come in talk with her? She didn't add that it would have been hard to say anything after he'd pressed his mouth to hers.

"Well he didn't see you and Dean together because I would have heard that reaction clear out in the yard. And he never would've left you two alone…''

"Me and Dean,'' She blinked looking even more confused; he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying, was he?

"Girl I may have been alone a long time but I know what a woman looks like after she's been kissed." Realization dawned as he looked at Abby. "Christ girl, you kissed John! Jesus you're young enough to be his kid. What the hell were you thinking? Then I find you all wrapped up in Dean. What are you going for some kind of record? Fuck if I had left you in there with Sam would you have been all over him too?"

At first Abby was shocked, which quickly led to irritation and hurt. How could he ever believe she was that kind of person, he'd been around most her life, Abby thought Bobby knew her better than that? Kissing John back had been a mistake she knew that. She wanted to rage at him and tell him it wasn't what he thought. That John kissed her and that Dean had just been trying to make her feel better. And Sam he was sweet but fuck he was only 13. Suddenly she just felt sad, she'd always felt welcome here at Bobby's but now she just felt empty. It stung because it was partially the truth it seemed to be uncommonly easy for her to attract men, especially since she'd come here, not that she did it consciously. Only a few days ago Bobby had mentioned how many more young men had been frequenting the yard since she started working. She had no words to express how much it bothered her; then to have it thrown in her face. So she turned to leave, mutely aware of Bobby's accusing eyes on her retreating form.

Dean stood in the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hands. The startled look on his face told Abby he had heard everything. His eyes grew hot and deep, only betrayal reflected back from them now.

"Passionate huh?" Dean spat the words at her. "You let me think he was cruel, that you needed comfort, but you were just using me,'' The look in his face hurt worse than any of the words, words you could push aside, but images could haunt someone forever.

Abby had nothing to say to Dean either, she hurt too much.

She sat on the front porch looking at the storm approaching. It felt as if her insides were churning and dark like the clouds in the distance. Thunder rumbled and a quickly approaching gale of wind rushed the storm foreword. She could see the lightning threading the clouds with blue light, and feel the electric and earthy energy in the atmosphere. Abby loved storms, it felt kinetic like she was being pulled between the ground and the sky. She laid her head on her knee and thought about all that had happened today and wished the Winchesters had never walked into her life. No, that wasn't true she just wished she hadn't been so stupid. Wished she had seen the intent in John's heated eyes the second before he kissed her. And what a kiss it had been too, it was pure drive she felt in him, pure obsession. Abby didn't know his story but she had felt parts of it in that kiss, and then he'd been out the door before she had time to respond; leaving nothing but the impression of him on her lips. She'd been so angry about the whole situation that she'd just sat down and cried. And then the second oldest Winchester had come in and somehow she managed to muck that up as well. She'd felt Dean's restlessness and had reached out to sooth his nerves; unfortunately that had worked a little too well. One thing she'd learned about soothing a man's nerves and that was that some other sensation would always float to the surface. Dean had replaced relaxed nerves with teenage hormones. But he hadn't acted on them as his father had, perhaps because they had been interrupted.

Abby was pulled out of her thoughts as Sam joined her on the porch. He was the youngest and only Winchester currently not angry with her. She thought he might have come out sensing the disquiet in the house and wanted only for her to feel better. But he was so young that at the same time he didn't completely understand why he felt compelled to speak with her, besides his noticeable crush. He rubbed his shins absently as he sat next to her unspeaking. She thought he might be working up the courage to say something and so took the lead and spoke first.

"Growing pains." Abby stated without looking at him.

"Yep, doctors either say there's nothing wrong and it's in my head or there's nothing they can do about it." Sam said with a shrug.

"I have a friend who had the same problem. She's 5'11" when she was about your age she grew really fast and always had aches in her knees and shins. Do you know what causes it?" Abby asked finally looking at him.

Sam shook his head, but looked eager to hear.

"It's not actually the bones that hurt it's the muscles and tendons. They haven't grown as fast as the bones so they're stretched all the time." Abby supplied.

"Hmm" Sam replied noncommittally. "Doesn't really help the aches stop does it."

"Nope," Abby stated as she reached out.

She wrapped her hand around his calf and let her ability tell her what hurt. The tendons where too short just like she thought, he had a few bruises and scrapes. He also had a mostly healed knife cut along his left thigh. She wondered momentarily how he had gotten it. She let all the other things go and concentrated on the pain in his legs. She let the power flow threw her controlling it like letting out a silver spool of thread slowly and felt the pain ease. With a thought she encouraged the tendons and muscles to grow a little faster to help the pain in the long run. After a moment she decided to finish healing the knife wound since she knew they itched fiercely. Her power was flowing smoothly into the cut when Sam decided to kiss her. She'd been so focused on the cut that she missed Sam's reaction to her healing. Sam being so young had misinterpreted the healing for flirting.

The surprise of it caused her to loose a grip on her power. And that tiny spool of thread soon became a rope and then unraveled completely. It ran wild healing the cuts, bruises, old scars, cavities anything that it could find that wasn't just right and the explosive force of it knocked Sam across the porch and rendered Abby unconscious.

"Bobby! Dean!" Sam shouted gangly arms and legs untangling themselves to stand.

Both came running at Sam's frantic call.

"What happened?" Bobby asked as he scooped Abby into his arms, concern overcoming his earlier anger.

"I'm not really sure. My leg was bothering me. She reached out and touched it and the next thing I know I'm flying one way and she's unconscious." Sam supplied leaving out kissing her since he had heard the yelling from the kitchen and didn't want to get Bobby more upset.

"Shit." Bobby muttered. "Are you OK boy?"

"Yeah actually I never felt better." Sam answered a little surprised.

"Damn I was afraid of that." Bobby laid Abby on the sofa and disappeared out of the room.

He frantically dialed Henry's number Damhnait answered. Bobby explained quickly that Abby had healed someone but something had gone wrong and now she was unconscious.

"Has anything like this ever happened to her before?" Bobby asked while pacing the floor.

"No never. She's never come up against anything she couldn't heal before." Damhnait was starting to sound a little frantic herself.

In the background Bobby heard Sarah, Damhnait's mother. "Let me talk to him."

"Hang on Mom wants to talk to you."

"Tell me exactly what happened." demanded Sarah.

"Truthfully, Sarah, I don't know what happened. Abby was outside with Sam when it happened." Bobby replied.

"Well let me talk to Sam then." She replied exasperatedly.

Bobby found Sam sitting on the floor beside the sofa holding Abby's hand, a look of shame in his young eyes.

"Is this my fault?" Sam asked not looking up from Abby's face.

"I really don't know." Bobby replied truthfully. "Abby's grandmother needs to speak with you."

"Umm… OK" Sam said as he took the phone. "This is Sam."

"Sam I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Sarah stated.

"OK. Abby and I were sitting on the porch. We were talking about growing pains and she touched me on the leg." Sam hesitated for a moment then finished. "Then I was knocked back and Abby was unconscious."

"Sam I know this can't be easy for you but it's really important that you don't leave anything out. I won't be upset or angry at you for anything you say." Sarah said in a grandmotherly voice.

"It's not you that I'm worried about." Sam muttered, eyes turned away from Bobby. But he knew he couldn't risk Abby's health. One thing he'd learned from his dad, every detail was important; sometimes, it was the things that seemed the most small that were the biggest. And if this was his fault he needed to do his best to make it right.

"Abby was upset because Bobby and my brother yelled at her for kissing my dad. I went outside to make sure she was OK. We talked about growing pains like I told you. And well….when she touched my leg I decided to kiss her. I think….I think I startled her." The words piled out of Sam so fast that Bobby and Dean had trouble understanding him.

"Thank-you Sam, now I just need to know a couple of things: Did you have any injuries and how do you feel now?" Sarah asked

"I had a cut on my thigh that was almost healed, some scrapes and bruises. I think that's it." Sam paused for a moment, thinking. "Umm… I need to check something can you hold on?"

"Sure."

Sam ran his hand under his shirt. A couple of years ago a demon had taken a swipe at him that left him bleeding from chest to hip. The wounds had healed poorly leaving twisted ropey scars that tugged and pulled. It was the type of scar that you were glad was hidden, that way there were no lies to be made up, or stories to tell teachers.

"Ma'am, I had a scar. A really big scar across my stomach and chest and now it's gone." Sam supplied shakily, even though it was gone it had been part of him for so long, he wasn't sure how he felt about its absence.

"Don't worry Sam losing a scar is never a bad thing. Give the phone to Bobby will you? I've got a couple of things to say to him and then he'll explain, OK love?" Sarah told him in a gentle voice.

Sam handed the phone to Bobby without another word and slid boneless to the floor his hand tracing where the scar should have been, this was Abby's doing? And all he'd been able to think about was kissing her.

"Sarah, what happened?" Bobby exclaimed, worried at Sam's reaction.

"She shouldn't have tried to heal someone when she was upset and distracted. She probably wanted to do some good after having caused some trouble. Then when the boy kissed her unexpectedly I would guess she lost her grip." Sarah supplied.

"Her grip?"

"Her grip on her power. Imagine a dam: you release a small stream to water the crop; a bit more to run a windmill and so on. What you got was a flood. Every hurt that boy had was fixed, bumps, bruises, cuts, broken nails, zits, you name it. That child probably won't even have a cavity or need braces. Abby should be fine by morning. The power flooding out of her probably knocked her out." Sarah posed.

"So she'll be OK."

"Yeah used to happen to me all the time, I don't have nearly as much power as she does. When you hit the end of your supply out you go until it can build back up again. Can you explain to those boys about Abigail's ability I think they're scared witless."

"I will." Bobby assured her feeling much relieved.

"Tell her to call me when she wakes. Oh and Bobby we'll talk about you yelling at her another time. Bye." Sarah said threateningly as she hung up.

Bobby winced at the thought of the strip she was going to tear off him. She'd probably fix it so he wouldn't sleep for a month.


	6. Abby

**AN: So this chapter gives you a bit of Abby's background. Some of the grammar is going to seem a little odd but many people in Newfoundland speak that way. If you have questions or need clarification on something send me a message. Oh by the way ****Damhanit is pronounced Davnet.**

Bobby had known Abigail pretty much all her life. Back even before Bobby started hunting Abby's dad, Henry, was a loyal Singer Salvage customer. Over the years the men had become friends, one of the few Bobby counted. Bobby could still remember when he first saw Abigail. He had just lost his wife and the pain he felt was overwhelming. He couldn't bear to be in the house so he packed up his truck and headed north into Canada to visit Henry and his family. Abigail was only a few months old at the time. She had a head full of black hair and chocolate colored eyes. When Henry's wife, Damhnait, handed the baby to him Bobby felt something inside him loosen and knot of pain seemed to ease. Abigail just regarded him with those dark eyes and laughed and his pain became something he could bear.

From that time on he always made it a point to visit with Abigail and the family at least once a year. It seemed to Bobby that he healed faster when he was with them. At first he thought it was just being with people who cared about him and living a normal life for a while, but when Abigail was about three that changed.

On the trip he had caught wind of a restless ghost that was causing problems for a small town in Nova Scotia. What was supposed to be a simple salt and burn had netted him a lot of bruises, two broken ribs and sprained wrist. On the remaining 2 days drive Bobby tried to come up with a story to explain what had happened. He needn't have bothered, Henry never asked.

The next morning he and Henry were working on his latest project when Abigail came toddling up to him.

She pointed at the bruises and asked "Owie?"

"Yes, honey, lots of owies" he answered.

"Oh." She replied sagely and put up her arms to picked up.

Despite his pain he couldn't refuse the little tot. As Bobby lifted her into his arms the pain of his broken ribs started to recede. He looked down at his arm and watched the bruises fade. After a few minutes all the pain was gone.

Abigail smiled warmly and stated "All better, Uncle Bobby." Then clambered out of his arms and toddled off again.

Bobby looked at Henry who looked a little sheepish. "I guess I should explain that shouldn't I?"

"I think that might be a good idea," Bobby replied.

Henry went back to stripping the carburetor out of the '28 Ford, his latest project, and sighed. "Shit Bobby, I'm not really sure how I'm sposed to tell you this."

Bobby's stomach dropped. His weapons were in the truck but the wrench would do in a pinch if he had to take Henry down.

"I don't know where to start."

"I'd try at the beginning." Bobby replied dryly.

"Cut the sarcasm, will you? This ain't exactly easy." said Henry as he flung a bolt a Bobby's head. "Damhnait and me well… we have a touch of the old blood."

"What the BLOODY HELL does that mean!" Bobby didn't like where this was headed at all.

"Christ on a crutch Bobby will you settle yourself! Jesus, If you'd shut up for two blessed seconds I might be able to get more than two cursed lousy words out!" Henry exclaimed as he slammed down the hood of the Ford.

"You'll have to fucking excuse me. I just had broken bones healed by a goddamn three year old and you're spouting bullshit about 'old blood'!" Bobby yelled back.

"For the love of the Lord, will you two keep it down? I don't think the bys down on the wharf heard you." Damhnait scolded from the door. "Two grown men are acting more foolish than two strange cats. Now come inside and I'll explain it all since Henry is after going and making a fine mess out of it all."

Damhnait headed back inside and put on the kettle. Bobby wasn't sure why but Newfoundlanders always seemed to settle things over a cup of tea. He guessed it was a British thing. Damhnait didn't speak until the kettle had boiled and they each had a cup of tea and thick slices of fresh home made bread.

"Bobby," Damhnait began "Much of the history of my part of the world has been lost or corrupted by Christian priests. Over the centuries Celtic gods were demoted to earthly kings, heroes and a chosen few became saints. Others were lost to most people altogether as the embraced Christianity or rather it was thrust upon them upon pain of death. Our traditions twisted to fit into the Christian faith to pacify powerful kings."

Damhnait's voice took on a melodic dream like quality. Bobby could picture the misty lands of Ireland. "To preserve their lives many became Christian in name only, practicing their true faith in secret. Preserving the old ways until it could be practiced in the open without fear."

"Newfoundland was a salvation to most of them. They could leave the old world behind for the new and practice the faith without fear of repercussion. Some of the early fishing settlements consisted of 2 or 3 families so churches were only built in larger communities priests would do a circuit of the smaller villages in the warmer months only stopping for a day or two. This left our people to do as we wished for the most of the year."

"So you're telling me your druids?" Bobby interrupted.

"More or less." Damhnait replied

"But that still doesn't explain how Abby there could heal broken bones."

"No it doesn't and if you'd stop butting in I might be able to get to that." Damhnait said while waggling her finger at Bobby.

He held up his hands in surrender. Abby came into the room with her coloring and crawled up into Bobby's lap. Immediately he started to feel calmer, he knew that it should bother him but oddly it didn't.

"There are 4 major celebrations each year but Samhain and Beltane are the most important. They mark the time when the walls between the worlds are thin. The gods, the fair folk and the sprits walk among the people. Many a child has been conceived between the Beltane need fires. Some of them not completely human." Damhnait gave Bobby a hard look when he made move to interrupt again. He took a sip of tea instead.

"Sometimes the fair folk will breed with a mortal. If a child comes of that union, usually, he or she will have a gift. Some have the sight, some a way with animals others are lucky. Somewhere back in time ancestors of mine and Henry's lay with one of the fairy people and even now a gift will pop up in a child. Now before you jump to a conclusion that's not the case with Abby.

"My mother has the gift of healing. She's not as strong, by half, as Abby but she could slow or stop bleeding, take pain away by touch and a few other useful things like getting rid of warts." Damhnait smiled as she said this. "Anyway, during the Second World War she joined the British war effort as a nurse and was sent to England. She saw some horrendous things. But she also saw heroism up close in the spirit of the people who refused to be broken by the bombings. After the war was over she traveled over the British Isles helping to put things back to right. Just about a year after the war was over she was in Ireland for the Beltane rites.

"After having nursed some of the local veterans and putting some damage to rights she was invited to partake in the rites. She hadn't hidden her roots from these people and was happy to join in. She danced and sang around the great fire with all the other villagers and felt the walls of the world grow thin. When the fire had died down they all took turns picking pieces of oatcake out of a hat. The person who got the black bit had to jump over the fire 3 times to ensure the fertility of the crops, livestock and the people. Of course my mother had to be the one to get that black bit."

"Jumping the fire is always scary and exciting. We've all done it. Well after she jumped the fire she was approached by a handsome young man that she hadn't seen in the village. She felt compelled to go with him into the forest. I won't go into details since you can guess what happened. She woke in the wee morning hours with the man by her side but had grown a fine set of stag antlers. He smiled at her and told her she would bear him a child. Before he disappeared into the forest he also told her that the daughter of her daughter would play a role in the war to come." Damhnait smiled at Bobby.

"I'm guessing you were born nine months after that." Bobby stated.

"Yes, and unlike my mother I don't have the healing gift." Damhnait stated.

"She's like her father" Henry spoke up from the door having entered as Damhnait finished her tale. "She can charm the birds from the trees."

"Oh shut up you old fool." She stated as she got up to reheat the kettle for Henry. "From what we've been able to find out mom's lover was the horned god of the Celts called Herne or Cernunnos. He is a fertility god as well as the god of the animals and the hunt some also consider him a god of life and wealth. I do have an affinity with animals."

"Like I said she can charm the birds out of the trees." Henry stated and kissed the top of his wife's head as he passed by to sit at the table.

"Well at least I can do more than find water, and that's mostly in his boots."

"Hey I can't help it if one of the forefathers married a water sprite."

"That's all well and good but why is Abby so strong?" Bobby asked as he looked down at the child in question who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Honestly, Bobby no one is really sure. No one in recent memory has the gift as strongly as she does." Damhnait replied as she sat back down.

"The only thing we can figure is that it has to do with what Herne said about her being needed in the war to come." Henry stated with a worried look at the sleeping child cradled in Bobby's arms.


	7. Dangerous ties

John pushed the Impala past 70. He knew it was stupid and dangerous but he needed the speed to clear his head. Get _her_ out of his head. She was a beacon in the night, a blip on the radar, a point on the map and a magnet that kept pulling him back.

Their kiss kept running, like a freight train, thru his head. His finger tips could still feel the softness of her skin. He could still taste her berry sweetness on his tongue. The smell of her, like grass and clover, still clung to his skin.

His mind and body were at war. His brain said she was too innocent to understand his need. His body countered that she sure hadn't kissed like she was innocent. His brain reminded him she was only 18 his body reminded him how good 18 had felt under his hands. He brain said she was Bobby's godchild. His body countered so. His brain said it had been a long time since he had been with a woman and his body agreed wholeheartedly.

"Fuck man can you do anything other than think with your dick!" he yelled at himself.

Up ahead the road curved sharply to the left. He let the impala rocket around the turn trusting his car more than he did himself. Only a few more miles until the hunt.

In the forest something stirred, something ancient and powerful. It felt the approach of the hunter and smiled.

John pulled the impala into a parking lot next to the woods where he had seen the horned man. He extracted a variety of weapons from the trunk; shotgun loaded for bear along with a few rock salt rounds; a large bowie knife; a silver stiletto and twin 45's. After gearing up he set out for the grove to watch for his prey.

In an open field the horned one woke. He traveled silently to the grove watching the hunter's approach thru the eyes of the forest. This one has been trained he thought, but his choice of weapons were poor. Nothing the hunter held would hurt him. Mores the pity he thought leaning against the rowan in the center of the grove waiting for this new hunter to come.

John watched the horned one from the edge of the grove. It stared back at him.

"Why do you wait hunter? Am I not the one you seek? Come forward and we will talk as men." It beckoned.

John held his ground for a moment before he felt compelled to move into the grove.

He tried to fight it but found the suggestion impossible to resist. He stopped a few feet from the horned man who smiled benevolently down at him. He stood perhaps six and a half feet tall radiating strength. Golden hair and golden eyes graced a face that was at once beautiful, masculine and too perfect to be human. From his brow grew a graceful set of antlers like those of a stag.

"I take it you have never encountered one of my brethren before, coming armed such as you are." He gestured to the weapons that John carried. He inhaled deeply and smiled "You have however met the flesh of my flesh. She is beautiful is she not? She is more than even I expected."

John felt a deft touch inside his mind as the horned one plucked out the memories of Abigail. His kiss was Abby was replayed again in his head.

"Why do you feel such guilt over this?" The horned one didn't give him a chance to speak just rifled thru his mind seeking answers. "Too young, too innocent and in the care of your friend, hmmm, you are an interesting creature Jonathan Winchester."

John felt the brush of the other inside his head. He tried to push the mental fingers away but was only rewarded with a mental slap like you might give a naughty puppy. His entire life was laid bare before this creature and felt himself being read like a book. His childhood, his time in the marines, Dean's birth, Sam's all were replayed for the monster. As the night of Mary's death approached he winced. The re-play in his head stopped instantly.

"Forgive me, I find myself quite curious about you but you do not need to relieve these memories." His voice was gentle but his presence did not immediately leave John's mind. After what felt like a lifetime John was alone in his head.

"You are indeed a very interesting man John so full of vengeance yet you take time from your quest to help others be free of supernatural pestilence. You desire to keep your sons safe yet you take them with you to face evil itself. Though I have done you no harm nor do you even know who or what I am you would kill me if you could wouldn't you? Ah such strong, conflicting passions no wonder you intrigue young Abigail."

"Do you wish to know who you sought to hunt tonight? What you sought to kill?" The horned one asked.

Finding his tongue finally his own John replied "I know all I need. You're something dark and unnatural that should be taken off the face of this earth."

"Dark and unnatural?" The horned one tsked as John. "You, my child, have been sadly misinformed if you think that. We were here long before your kind; we are the oldest of all races. The creators and builders of worlds John, we have been worshiped as gods. It is true that my form has been corrupted into the image of the Christian devil but I nothing dark. If you stuck me down you would do a great disservice to your world. Why do you think you were so attracted to Abigail? My gift to the world is the quickening of the flesh, desire and fertility. Humans give me gifts asking me to bless their fields, their livestock and their unions. I am the lord of the forest, I have been called many names but you may call me Herne." He intoned with a slight bow of his head.

John could feel the horned one gathering power. He readied himself for the fight, if he pumped enough lead into it he should be able to get away. Before he even draw a breath, let alone a weapon, Herne touched him.

The entire world opened to him. John could feel the pulse of the world around him. Hear the trees as they grew, the sighs of the animals as they slept around him. A pulse of desire swept thru him and knew the joy of fulfillment of as couples human and otherwise came together in need, in love and in passion. There was so much, too much for him to take it all in. Herne withdrew his touch and the world closed back around him. He was different now somehow, if he concentrated hard he could feel the pulse of the earth under his feet.

"Why did you do that?"John asked shaken.

"You needed to see a small part of what I am so you may understand not all that is beyond human is evil. There is great evil out there John and it has touched your family and many others like it but there are those of us who fight it in our own way." Herne supplied.

"Other families, what do you mean by that?" John demanded.

"Do you really think John that your family is the only one that the yellow eyed one touched? There have been others, many others. He has plans, this demon, for a dark future. But rest assured we have plans as well, far more subtle and far reaching than he could dream of. Go back to your family John and fight the good fight."

"You have to tell me more."

"Find it for yourself John make the connections I know that you can." Herne supplied as he turned to leave.

"No." John cried and grabbed Herne by the arm.

It was like grabbing a live wire. Power pulsed thru him knocking the breath out of his body and throwing him across the grove into a tree hard enough to shatter his spine. Herne was at his side in a moment.

"You are by far the most stupid creature I have ever met. I cannot heal you, I only hope Abigail can."


	8. Nocturnal Visit

Dean stood in the doorway of Abby's room watching her sleep. He remembered his anger towards her from earlier and now looking at her in sleep felt ashamed. She looked peaceful and beautiful in the moonlight. The breeze from the open window caught the frayed curtain in a silvery dance. Dean's thoughts felt muddled toward the girl. Bobby had assured him and Sam that she would be OK by morning but they still decided to take turns watching her just in case. His shift had just started but he felt almost awkward standing in her open door, like an intruder instead of a protector. Bobby carried her upstairs to her bed before explaining what Abigail was. And Dean was still struggling to come to grips with it. A healer. She ranked right up there with angels in his book; he'd never seen a real one. Most of the healers they had met on the road were scam artists who took people's money and ran. They hid away in dark tents like gypsies, or celebrated with a few teleprompters and lots of fainting then asked for donations to perform miracles. When Dean said as much to Bobby Sam pulled up his tee-shirt to reveal a scar free torso that shocked Dean to silence. He hadn't said much since then, it was like finding out that Santa Clause or the Easter bunny were real, and he hated to imagine what else he didn't know.

In the darkness of sleep Abby heard a voice calling her. Out of the shadow like circled mist, a horned man walked toward her. It was always a surprise when he visited and so she smiled knowing him as family. _Grandfather_ she spoke in the dream _I haven't seen you in such a long time_. His smile warmed her like the sun on her face _Too long flesh of my flesh blood of my blood_. She always loved how he greeted her it made her feel special. _Abigail I need you to come to me now. Jonathan Winchester came to see me and he was injured. I cannot heal him it will not be permitted._ As he spoke he showed her the image of Johns broken body. _Oh God no_ she cried. _Hurry _Herne whispered as he faded away.

Abby sat straight up in bed eyes wide "Oh fuck" Spotting Dean at the door "Dean get Sam and Bobby we gotta go now."

Dean stared at her uncomprehending as she hopped out of bed grabbing her jacket and shoes. Moments before she had shown no signs of consciousness now she was out of bed ordering him around. He was used to taking orders but only from his dad. He blinked back at her like she'd gone insane and just as he opened his mouth to counter her demand she spoke again.

"Damn it Dean we don't have time for this just do it." She said in a voice that sounded a bit too close to his dad's for comfort.

Bobby woke at the sound of Abby's voice. And standing in the hall in his long underwear he scratched a groggy palm over roughened beard. Abby noticed his arrival and turning toward him wasted no time on demands. She was like a tiny frantic hurricane in his darkened hallway.

"Bobby we have to go now. Take Sam in the truck Dean will come with me in the Mustang." She said heading for the stairs and leaving two very confused men behind.

"I don't know any more than you do. She woke up telling me we had to go." Dean supplied as Sam joined them also rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He added to the baffled threesome standing in Dean's old Scooby Doo night shirt and probably would have argued if it had been anyone other than Abby ordering them awake.

Bobby raced down the stairs grabbing Abby before she headed out the door.

"Abby you have to tell us what's going on. We aren't going anywhere until you do." Bobby demanded shaking her lightly, he added, "you're scaring us, girl.''

"Herne came to me in a dream he showed me John." Abby's eyes filled with tears "He's dying and I think it's my fault." A moment of silence hung the air but his reaction from earlier only made Bobby all the more sure of his reaction now, it was his responsibility she felt guilty.

Bobby pulled her into a fierce hug. "It's not your fault."

"Look if we hurry I can still save him." Abby stated as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Save who?" Sam asked, trundling awkwardly down the steps hand in hair and stifling a yawn.

"There's been an accident and your dad is hurt. If I get to him quickly I can save him but every second we stand here is one less second he has." Abby replied frustration leaching into her voice. "Go with Bobby show him where you saw the guy with the antlers. Dean we'll take Bobby's Mustang it will be faster."

Dean was about to object to the seating arrangement not really wanting to be near Abby. He still hadn't figured out how he felt about her and what had happened with his dad.

Seeing the look on Dean's face Abby spoke up "Dean you may not want to be around me right now but I don't know where we're going. Please we just have to get there."

Dean relented at the desperate tone in her voice. "Come on." He took the keys from her hands and led the way out the door.

In the car Abby stared out the window desperately worrying her hands together. This is my fault she thought. If I hadn't let him kiss me none of this would have happened. I could have explained what Herne was and John would have let it be. She heard the lie even in her mind; John wasn't the type of man to let something go. No matter what she had told him he would have gone.

Dean watched Abby beat herself up, wondering what she knew. "Abby I think you need to tell me what's going on. We've got at least an hour here in the car and you aren't doing yourself any favors getting worked up like this."

Abby leaned her head back on the seat knowing this would kill any chance of friendship that was left with Dean. "So… I haven't been entirely truthful with you. Bobby doesn't have any books about the horned man but I do know who and what he is. The who is Herne the Celtic horned god. The what is lord of the forest and god of fertility, but also my grandfather."

Dean was shocked by this revelation she wasn't even human. How could Bobby let her live with him. His stomach turned at the memory of holding her of the feelings she stirred in him. Abby saw the disgust on Dean's face and it cut her to the bone. She had never seen that look before. She understood it might alienate her from Dean but this abrupt darkness was more than she had expected. At home people understood the old ways and accepted that sometimes people exhibited abilities beyond the ordinary. They knew that everything supernatural didn't need to be hated and feared. The memory of the warmth in his smile and his embrace was worth more than she had thought at the time. She turned her face to the window and cried silently for the loss of a friendship that never really began.

Dean pulled Bobby's mustang into the spot next to the Impala.

"Do you know which way to go?" Abby asked voice small yet sure in her mission.

"Yeah." Dean replied shortly. Abby never knew a single word could be so full of venom. Dean watched her pull tighter into herself and was ashamed. But he couldn't change the way he felt. Abby was too much like the things they hunted and it was hard to let go of those feelings; especially, when he'd been raised to hate anything supernatural.

In turbulent silence they entered Herne's wood. Abby could feel his presence in the air. She could feel the pulse of the earth; and smell the beginning of new life the world was open and fertile in the spring air. She could feel Dean's body answering the call of the god as they neared the grove. On the far side of the clearing Herne sat next to John's unconscious form. Abby felt the tension rise in Dean as they approached the still figures he was bristling in battle ready form, ready for any threat.

Herne rose when they reached him. Towering over both of them his normally benevolent face perplexed. "John Winchester is by far the most stupid creature I have ever met and aside from your grandmother the most intriguing in this century." The compliment seemed to put some of Dean's testosterone bellow the boiling point. Yet, Abby knew he would still be on guard. After all, it's what the Winchesters were trained for.

"Grandfather, why did you do this?" Abby asked puzzled as she knelt next to John.

"He touched me." Herne intoned sagely.

Abby understood. To touch a god is to touch the force of the universe. In the Christian world where God was a remote being people had lost that understanding.

"What he had the gall to touch you so you threw him into a tree?" Dean shot at Herne.

"He's an impudent one isn't he? Such hatred, so much like his father." Herne stated to Abby. "No Dean Winchester I did not throw him into the tree as you suggest. Nor do I feel affronted that your father would touch me. He is an interesting creature I enjoyed speaking with him."

Abby ignored Herne and Dean as she let her power tell her what was wrong. John's spine had been broken in two places one at c3 and one and c8. The one in his upper spine wasn't the worry however since there was little damage to the spinal cord the one at c8 however had severed the cord. John's spleen had ruptured on impact and this was causing massive internal bleeding. That was her number one priority. If he died from blood loss there wasn't much point worrying about his spine. Quickly she set about repairing the rupture letting thin threads of power bind the ragged edges together. It was far harder than it should have been. Taking stock of herself she found that there was very little power in reserve. That knowledge was terrifying. She had barely enough to finish the repair to the spleen let alone the severed cord. Yet she had to fix this.

Nearby Dean eyed Herne warily. It had made no threatening moves and seemed to be concerned for his father's welfare. Herne turned his golden eyes onto Dean, regarding the young man with open curiosity. Dean felt the soft brush of fingers in his mind and recoiled trying, ineffectively, to push the other away. Dean's mind opened easily for the god who read his thoughts, dreams, wishes and fears.

Inside his mind he heard "Dean why are you so angry at Abigail? What has she done that is so offensive?"

In his head he replayed finding Abby crying in the kitchen and her revelation in the car. Herne laughed "This young woman just met you. Why would she confide that she had kissed your father, a kiss it seems they both regret? You are not truly angry about that. You are angry that she picked your father over you. You feel she should be yours."

Dean had to admit it was the truth. He had been stunned to hear that Abby had kissed his dad but it wasn't the lie that stung it was the thought that he wouldn't have that easy feeling with her again that cut.

Herne smiled at Dean knowing that the boy was facing the truth. Herne took stock of the boy and was pleased; strong both of body and of mind, quick witted and loyal. Herne was keenly pleased that the boy had a sense of humor for without it he would break. John had honed this young man into a fine weapon against evil.

Herne decided to press the truth now, "Not human? My boy do you know how many people have fey blood in their veins? They are not inherently evil they are just different, some see things others, like Abigail, can heal. Do you really wish she wasn't here now?"

Abigail was exhausted. There was only a drop of power left inside her and it wasn't enough to heal a bruise. She felt herself slumped and nearing complete fatigue was hopeless with worry.

"I don't have anything left I can't save him." She cried desperately. "You have to help me, please." Raising her bent head she appealed to the god's golden eyes.

"Abigail, you know I cannot heal him it is beyond my domain. I have risked much to see that you were born." He paused for a moment, considering what to tell her, what would be allowed. "The power doesn't have to come from inside you. Reach out and feel your connections to the world."

She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. She saw her connection with Herne it was a strong golden ribbon that pulsed with light.

"Good." Herne stated.

She reached thru the connection to touch the god, to borrow his strength, but he would not permit it.

"No child you aren't ready for that yet."

She could feel the strong connections with her family, far away in Newfoundland, but it would take too much effort to take strength from them. Bobby was closer but not close enough. Abby could feel a connection to Dean. It was a tiny sliver filament barely there. It had been forged in those brief moments in the kitchen not quite severed by Dean's anger and disgust. It was a tenuous connection at best. It was her last hope.

"Dean, will you help me please?"

Dean looked away from Abby's pleading face to the prone form of his father. His breathing was shallow and Dean could see the frantic beat of John's heart in his throat. Silently he nodded telling himself he wasn't doing this for her he was doing it for his dad.

Reaching out with the last of her strength she wove her power around the connection strengthening it, braiding filament upon filament until it was a thick braid of rope tough and strong. She could feel the pillar of Dean's strength anchored to the rope. Tentatively she reached out thru the connection and felt Dean reaching out to her as well. She asked without words to be forgiven letting Dean feel her sorrow at hurting him and her appreciation for the gift of his comfort. She opened her mind and let Dean inside.

In an instant Dean knew this girl as well as he knew himself. He felt her joy that he had accepted her gift, her fear that he would turn away, and her desire for that comfort they shared. Beyond all that he could feel the innate lightness of her sprit. Herne had been right she was no more evil than Dean himself. He closed the physical distance between them and wrapped his arms around her not trusting himself with words. He then opened himself and let her feel everything, sorrow, pain, fear, confusion, regret, joy. He even let her feel the longing and need she roused in him. He could feel her smile inside his mind as she took it all in. There in the small clearing they found in each other the everything missing in their own lives as if they now were one.

Abby felt Dean's strength pour into her filling the empty spaces, melting away the hopeless feelings the despair from before, his strength was more than enough to channel the gap, to complete the whole. Turning in Dean's arms she set her mind to saving John. She could feel Dean with her as she began to work. Just as he could feel her working, the sliver threaded electric currents that repaired damaged cells and fused the broken filaments the warm current that lapped like waves over hot torn tissue. She funneled his strength thru her gift turning it into healing. She knew she could close her mind to him now just let his strength flow thru the connection but somehow that seemed wrong. She wanted him there, needed to share this final part of herself. Also she didn't want to be alone inside her head just yet.

Dean was amazed at what he was seeing. He could see the bones knitting back together and the spinal cord regenerating like he was inside the body. It was cool and terrifying at the same time. She did this all the time. _Not all the time._ Was that his thought or hers he didn't know. In forever or a moment he didn't know.

John's eyes opened on the exhausted face of Abigail. He reached up and stroked her cheek. Abigail could see the confusion that bloomed in his eyes. Dean was still with her. Could John feel that when he touched her? The sense of relief that passed thru Dean and Abby was palpable in the night air.

_He's not out of the woods yet. He's lost a lot of blood._ Abby realized that she hadn't spoken the words out loud yet Dean knew. The oddity of not having to speak out loud startled both of them.


	9. Not Out of the Woods

**I know that I haven't updated this story in quite a while. I am sorry, my muse took off and left me hanging. I hope you guys enjoy this**

"Dad?" Dean spoke breaking the silence.

"Dean? What the hell happened? What did you do?" John asked his eyes becoming clearer.

_How…?_ Dean asked internally.

It was Abby who replied "John when you hit the tree you ruptured your spleen as well as breaking your spine in two places severing the spinal cord. With Dean's help I repaired the damage."

A thousand questions ran thru John's mind. The most important being how could she fix a severed spinal cord? John tried to sit up but with a hand Abby restrained him. "You lost a lot of blood. You need to stay still."

_God I hope Bobby and Sam get here soon._ Again Dean wasn't sure if this had been his thought or Abby's.

Abby reached out with a tiny sliver of power pushing John into sleep. Dean knew it was for the best, his dad was never one to lie around even if he had just come back from the brink of death.

"The others are coming. I will take my leave now." Herne stated softly. "Abigail, you and Dean have done a remarkable thing here tonight, never forget that."

Abby and Dean could feel the air crackle with power as Herne vanished. _Wow, that's impressive_ Dean thought. Abby chuckled in his head, _you haven't seen anything yet, you should see him at Beltane, he literally wakes the earth now that's impressive. _Dean chuckled at the Abby's awed tone. He wondered what it would be like to have more family than just Dad and Sam.

Sam and Bobby struggled thru the clearing carrying a make shift stretcher between them. Dean watched them reluctant to leave Abby. He was afraid that if he wasn't touching her…

_Dean you can help them as long as we keep the connection open and stay close together it should be fine_ Abby supplied.

Bobby saw Abby and Dean at the far side of the clearing kneeling together over John. They were so close that at first he thought they were one person. Dean seemed awkward as he came toward them. Something didn't seem right it was as if Dean didn't fit into own skin.

"Dean, son, are you alright?" Bobby asked taking note of a strange light in Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, Bobby I'm OK?" Dean said hoarsely. It felt strange to use his voice. So much harder to express what he needed to say. "Um, Abby said dad is going to be alright." How did he explain that he had followed Abby into John's body and watched his spine knit itself back together? How did you tell them that Abby was with him still?

_Don't, once we get back to Bobby's we can let go. We can explain it after. Right now I think it would freak them out too much._ Abby told him. Silently he agreed.

Bobby saw Dean space out for a second and wondered again what had happened to the boy. The boy didn't seem inclined to talk and there was John to attend to so Bobby decided to let it go for the moment. He knew he'd get answers sooner or later even if he had to beat it out of Dean. To Bobby it looked like Abby had been thru the ringer. Her face was chalky with dark purple circles under red eyes. She kept rubbing her arms like they hurt.

"Abby?" Bobby asked.

"I'll be fine. This has just been a rough night." She said.

Bobby noted how her eyes never left Dean even as the loaded John onto the stretcher. It wasn't lost on him either the way Dean stood a little too close to Abby.

Abby's body ached. It wasn't the ache that comes from lack of sleep, nor from too much exercise. It ached because Dean wasn't holding her anymore it felt as though part of her was missing. She knew Dean ached the same way it was all he could do not to close that small space between them and wrap her in his arms. After what felt like a lifetime they emerged from the forest back to the parking lot.

"Leave the mustang here I'll pick it up in the morning the impala has a large rear seat." Bobby supplied practically as they angled the stretcher across the lot. "Dean, why don't you take Sam back in the truck? I'll stay with Abby and John."

"No offence Bobby but I'll stay with dad if you don't mind." Dean replied in a tone that booked no argument. Inwardly he was terrified of being that far away from Abby. She needed him he reasoned, deep inside he knew he needed her too now.

Abby saw Bobby's hackles rise. Before he could voice an objection she spoke up. "Bobby I think it would be best if Dean is with me. He and John have the same blood type. Once we get back to the house I'm going to need to transfuse John and I don't know how long it will take him to get back in your old truck even with the way he drives.

John started to wake as they loaded him into the back of the car. Dean felt the tug on the thing that connected them as Abby forced John back to sleep. She climbed into the back of the car, behind Dean, cradling John's head on her lap. She kept a small line of power open to monitor his vitals as they drove.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Abby rested her hand on the back of Dean's neck. The ache receded a little _not enough_, she thought, _nowhere near enough_ he thought. She could almost see the road thru Dean's eyes as they drove. It was his hands that gripped the wheel but it could have been hers. It was becoming unclear again whose thoughts were whose.

_Can we fix this? How? Can we sever the connection? Do we want to?_ The thought of being alone inside their minds was strangely terrifying. Not being able to know him/her in this way. They tried not to think about it. _We just need to get home. We'll figure it out there_.

Dean switched on the radio needing the music to keep from thinking. He could feel his dad's heartbeat thru Abby's hand, it was rapid but Abby wasn't concerned so Dean tried to follow suit. Dean hummed along to the radio under his breath as he tried to calm himself. In her head Abby could hear Dean singing and found herself singing along with him. Their voices blended in a harmony that both comforted and scared them.


End file.
